Calumon (Tamers)
Calumon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Calumon is in some ways the mascot of Digimon Tamers. Its Japanese name is Culumon, which comes from the Japanese word "Kurukuru", a word that describes the sound of spinning. Description Calumon's immature antics and over-expressed emotions leave little doubt about the fact that its role is not of a fighter. In Digimon Tamers, Calumon is the only Digimon on the protagonist's side who had no tamer although he does seem to have a special bond with Jeri as he was able to sense her presense when she was trapped inside of the Kernel Sphere and he led Beelzemon in a rescue mission to save her and helped her immensly finally snapping her out of her depression and protecting her from the Chaos with a forcefield during the final battle. Also when the Tamers returned home he went and lived with Jeri. His ears, usually short, can be expanded, usually when Calumon is happy or excited, to the size shown in the picture to allow him to "fly". His forehead bears the symbol which is the polar opposite of the Digi-Hazard. Though that symbol is never formally named, it is safe to assume it can be called the Crystal Matrix. It is from the Crystal Matrix symbol that Calumon releases his power to catalyze Digivolution.In the Arabic dubb Calumon does not have his symbol on his forehead see http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5CcmBsy1UU. Digivolution Calumon is a unique digimon who does not Digivolve, and cannot be Digi-Modified. However, he seemed to use a "Crystal Matrix" when Growlmon first became WarGrowlmon, suggesting that Calumon powers Digivolutions. In the episode Janyu's Ark Calumon is shown he is the light of digivolution, knowing that he sent out a wave of digivolution and so every digimon digivolved to mega level. Attacks Calumon does not fight, and has no attacks. However, Calumon has the special ability to act as a catalyst in the Digivolution process, allowing other Digimon to Digivolve whilst in the material world. Also he seems to be able to use some kind of forcefield as during the final battle with the D-Reaper he was protecting himself and Jeri from the Chaos Mass with one. Appearances Digimon Tamers In the series Digimon Tamers, the Digimon Sovereigns reveal that Calumon originated as the element of Digivolution - the realized version of "Digi Entelekheia". In order to hide this power from the evil D-Reaper, they turned the power into the form of a Digimon. In the end of the series, the Sovereigns restore this power to the Digital World, but allow Calumon to continue to live as an ordinary Digimon. In the Japanese version, Calumon had a habit of saying "culu". This was removed from the English Version, and some fans believe this is was to avoid any associations with Pokémon (who typically say their names frequently). However, in South-East Asia's version of the English dub (done in Singapore), Calumon keeps the habit, though it is said as "calu" instead. Calumon is voiced by Brianne Siddall (English) & Tomoko Kaneda (Japan). Battle of Adventurers / Runaway Locomon Calumon appears is in Digimon's fifth and sixth digimon movies and may be Jeri Katou new partner in the 6th Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon, but does not play a major role in either of them. He's there for the fianl battle in Battle of Adventurers and somewhat saves the day by causing Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon to digivolve to WarGrowlmon, Raipidmon and Taomon because he got scared of Gulfmon which allowed them to finally destroy him with their Trinity Burst attack. In Runaway Locomon he serves food at Rika's party flying around carrying a tiny dish with food to the others. Digimon World DS Calumon is a helper in the DigiFarms of the game. Calumon can be added to the player's party (after completing Quest 60), but it is unable to digivolve. Calumon has a default level of 99 and scan data is given with Beelzemon's data at the near end of the game. Calumon's Trait significantly boosts the EXP all of your Digimon receives after a battle, and has some of the best support moves in the game, including one that fully revives all fallen allies. Merchandise There are numerous products based on Calumon. These include plush toys, posters, even a Tamagotchi-like game where players need to look after their own pet Calumon. Calumon also has two singles, Asobo Culuculu and Culu Culu Culumon! sung by Tomoko Kaneda, and a third one I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas which was never commercially released. References Calumon Calumon Calumon pt:Calumon